The Queen Candidates and The Shikon Witch
by Sapphire Destiny Rose
Summary: Chocolat Meilleure and Vanilla Mieux meet the Famous Luin Minuit, or also known as Kagome Higurashi in the Human World, a princess, a powerful witch and a guardian of a powerful jewel, these three meet. What obstacles will they face?


**Silver Jasmine Diamond:** Hey guys! Its me again! Here's my new fic, the crossovers this time are Sugar Sugar Rune and Inuyasha. so if your probably wondering what Sugar Sugar Rune is, well, lets just say its an anime that involves romance, comedy, drama, witches, hearts, magic, slightly French and other more things, if you want to find out more, look it up in the internet. Well I hope you like this fic. And here's a note, I'm going to call Kagome, Luin while she's in the magical world, since Kagome's name mean's everlasting night, I just used the word moon in French and since Higurashi means Sunset and Midnight I just used midnight in French so it makes Minuit. Also, when Kagome's in the magical world, I'm going to call her Luin and I'll call her Kagome when she's in the human world. Now, I'm still looking for my Tokimeki Memorial CD and USB so don't worry.

**Main Pairings: **Kagome, Saule and Houx / Chocola and Pierre

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the wonderful animes, Inuyasha and Sugar Sugar Rune so don't accuse me of saying that I own them.

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

Chocolat Meilleure and Vanilla Mieux, Also known as Chocolat Kato and Vanilla Ice. Two best friends that are also witches from the Magical World, They are also competing for the title of the the Queen of the Magical World by going to the Human world to collect the hearts of the humans, and so they meet Luin Minuit or Kagome Higurashi, a princess in the Magical World, a powerful witch and a guardian to a legendary jewel. What obstacles will these three face?

* * *

**Welcome to Ningenkai, Queen Candidates**

* * *

"Saa... so they are coming today."

Sapphire colored eyes stared at Robin, A prince of the Magical World, and a known rock star in Ningenkai. He had curly plum colored hair with charming violet eyes, he was wearing a plum colored rock star's robe with black tights and white boots, on his finger was a ring with an amethyst on it.

The rock star nodded with a charming smile "They should be here at any moment right now, so I shall be seeing you in a few minutes, Kagome-chan." He said before disappearing in a swirl of purple petals.

Kagome gave a soft smile and looked out the window where she saw two girls falling from the moon, she raised a delicate eyebrow when she saw the crimson haired girl try to use her magic to save themselves but ended up making petals.

She heard a snort of amusement and looked at her shoulder where an auburn colored fox kit shook its small head at the girls and rolled his turquoise eyes when the two ten year old girls easily got distracted by the beauty of the petals.

"Hm, I suppose we should go to the living room to greet them, ne Shippou-chan?" Kagome suggested as the small fox nodded and they headed to the living room, sitting on a chair just in time as the room was suddenly also occupied by three more people, Robin sat with his legs crossed and his elbow on the arm of the chair, his head resting on his hand and had his eyes closed.

Kagome turned her gaze at a short blond haired girl, she looked at everything timidly with her blue eyes, she was wearing a blue dress that ended by her thighs, a green ribbon around it with a blue cape around her shoulders that was being held up by golden diamond clips, she had a golden diamond pendant on her neck, blue gloves on her small hands and a blue witches hat on her head with black boots on her feet. Judging my her looks and actions, Kagome dubbed her as Vanilla Mieux.

She then looked at the other girl, she had long wavy red hair and emerald green eyes that showed fiery excitement. She was wearing a pink version of Vanilla's outfit, instead of diamonds, this one had red heart clips holding up her cape, the ribbon on her dress was black, her pendant was a shiny red heart pendant, she had long black and white striped socks and brown shoes. Kagome instantly knew that she was Chocolat Meilleure.

Robin snapped his fingers as the petals disappeared, Kagome decided to finally speak "This will be your house starting today." the two young girl looked at her and Kagome smiled softly at them.

Vanilla and Chocolat look at her in awe, her long black hair was free and ran down her back with two locks laying on her shoulders, her bangs covered her forehead with her sapphire colored eyes looking at them in interest, she was wearing her witch's outfit which consisted of a mid-thigh sparkling silver dress that hugged her body like a glove, it had a golden cloth tied around her waist she had long silver gloves and that stopped by her elbows and had silver boots, around her neck was a silver and gold choker that held a pink jewel, she also had a silver jeweled crescent moon shaped pendant, on her head laying by the side limply was a silver barrette.

"Welcome to Ningenkai, I am Kagome Higurashi. Or Luin Minuit in the Magical World."

At her last sentence, Chocolat and Vanilla's eye grew wide.

Vanilla knew her by reputation, she was a powerful witch princess and was successful in collecting hearts, both Humans, Witches and Wizards.

Even Chocolat knew who she was, she might not pay attention much to classes but she knew who she was, after all she was one of her role models! And just as she was about to ask her the questions she had in her mind, Robin spoke.

"Now, let's make a toast to the new Queen candidates." A wine bottle suddenly appeared, pouring some wine in a glass, the first glass floated to Vanilla "The daughter of her majesty, Queen Candy, Vanilla Mieux." Vanilla started to look nervous "H-Hai!" she stuttered.

Another glass floated over to Chocolat's spot, Kagome looked by the hall way and sweatdropped when she saw Chocolat inspecting everywhere, she looked at Robin and noticed that he still had his eyes closed which caused her to roll her eyes, no wonder he didn't know that she was already gone.

"And the daughter of the witch Cinnamon, Chocolat Meilleure..." Robin then snapped his eyes open when he didn't see and hear her "Uh... She's not here?" he looked at Kagome who looked at the door, he did the same and saw it open showing the missing Queen candidate.

"Hey hey, Vanilla! This place has three bathrooms! How luxurious!" Chocolat said excitedly, Kagome chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Plus the house is built on the roof. The view is awesome!" Chocolat started walking back to her seat "I'd heard that the Human World was lame, But I might actually enjoy living here."

Kagome smiled "You better get used to it then, because you will be living here for quite a while." she said while the younger girl grinned.

Robin stood up with his hands on his waist "Hmm... She's got some nerve. By the way, do you know who I am?" Robin asked as he struck a pose before answering his own question while Kagome and Shippou rolled their eyes "I'm a Prince of the Magical World, and a Super Star in the Human World... I am the Rockin' Robin!"

Kagome noticed the clueless and disinterested looks at young witches' faces, she covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to hide her mirth as she watched in amusement _'Maybe living here won't be so boring anymore with them around.'_ she thought.

"See, sometimes I'm on TV, and I sing..." He faintly heard Kagome mutter "Egotistical Bastard." but ignored it and heard an amused snort made by Shippou when Chocolat looked away "Nope. Not a clue" Vanilla smiled sheepishly "We don't really know much about Ningenkai."

"You may be popular among humans but you can't fool us witches. We won't fall for you so easily." Chocolat said in a matter a fact tone, Kagome smirked at this _'I like her already.'_

"The heart is your to take. But you must not allow your own to be taken." Robin said, pointing to his chest "That's the code of the Magical World." Kagome explained.

"Ok... So what are you going to do with the hearts your going to take?" Robin quizzed and pointed "Vanilla."

Vanilla stated to look around "Well... um..." Chocolat then raised her hand as if she was at school and answered "That's easy! We use magic to turn them into crystals, and collect them!" she said cheerfully "I can't wait! Hearts are tough to come by in the Magical World." she looked at Kagome "How do you do it!?" Kagome raised an eyebrow "How do I do what?"

"Collect hearts from humans AND the people from the Magical World?" Kagome smiled "I be myself." Chocolat pouted "Aw, that isn't much help." Kagome laughed at this "Oh you'll get it." she assured.

Robin then raised his ring "You brought your heart holders, correct?" Chocolat was the first one to answer "Yes, I did. Mine is heart shaped." she informed, he looked at Vanilla "And mine is in the shape of a diamond."

"Excellent." Robin said "From now on, you two are rivals."

"The one who captures the most hearts is the next Queen of the Magical World." Kagome announced.

"You sweet, fierce journey of the battle for love now begins!" Robin said dramatically while Kagome rolled her eyes.

* * *

After a while, Robin had left leaving the three witches in the room, Kagome smiled as her witches outfit faded and were replaced by her black and silver pj's "Saa, lets get you to your rooms now, ne?" Kagome suggested while Shippou hopped on her shoulder once more.

Chocolat and Vanilla nodded with smiles.

She led them to their rooms and saw that they liked it judging my the looks of their faces, Kagome thought that Chocolat's mouth was going to fall off with how big it was opened and her eyes were wide with wonder, Vanilla still looking shy and timid but had an excited look in her eyes.

"Hmm, I shall see you girls in the morning. Oyasumi nasai." Kagome said as the two ten year olds smiled at her "Oyasumi." they said as Kagome walked to her room.

Kagome heard their small heartwarming chat and smiled as she looked out the window "You will need that friendship in this competition, I wish you luck. Queen candidates." she whispered "I just hope they don't meet Pierre soon." she looked at Shippou and nodded "Yeah..."

* * *

The next morning, both ten year olds woke up bright and early, Chocolat was excited and all dressed up in her uniform, which consisted of an orange sweater with a brown collar that had white lining on it. A yellow tie with a 'v' styled brown stripe by the bottom with a thigh-length brown skirt, her black and white socks with brown school shoes and had her pendant with her bangs held up by a red heart clip.

Vanilla had the same uniform only with her white socks as difference and her pendant on.

"Ready girls?" both turned to look at Kagome, she was older than them so she was wearing the seniors outfit which consisted of a light yellow sweater that had a white collar with brown lining, an orange tie that had two 'v' styled white stripes by the bottom, a brown mid-thigh length skirt with her long knee-length black socks and brown shoes, she had her choker and pendant on as well.

Chocolat nodded enthusiastically "Yep! All ready, Kagome!"

Vanilla smiled softly "Yes, Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled and nodded "Let's go then, Robin's waiting." she said as Chocolat groaned making Kagome smirk.

* * *

"Shall we, Mademoiselles?" Robin asked as they got to Moegi Gakuen Private School, Kagome and Chocolat rolled their eyes at his attempt to charm them "This is the school in the Human world that you girls are transferring to, I go to this school as well." Kagome said as Chocolat's eyes brightened up and Vanilla calmed down, they didn't know why but they felt very comfortable with Kagome's presence.

"I have a question." Chocolat said suddenly as she raised a hand "Can we start collecting hearts today?" Kagome shrugged, a simple notion yet she made it look graceful "Sure, as many as you want."

As soon as they entered the school, Chocolat and Vanilla noticed that they were getting many stares, and not just because of Robin but also because of Kagome, many of the boys were blushing as they gazed at the black haired witch princess, Kagome's lip tilted up and whispered softly "Watch girls."

They stopped and watched as Kagome's pendant and the pink jewel glow "Extanse, Shikon Tentation." She said as a bright glow surrounded her, her clothes changed to her witches' outfit as she smiled gently at the boys "Come to me, crystal hearts." she said softly as her pendant opened revealing a ruby heartshaped gem inside, pink and orange colored crystal hearts separated from many boys' chests before they floated and flew to the ruby heartshaped gem before it closed and Kagome's clothes were back to normal.

"Wow..." Chocolat said in awe as she stared at the crystals Kagome was holding, Kagome smiled at them before placing the crystals back in her pendant, she saw the boys looking around in confusion asking 'What happened?'

Chocolat and Vanilla wondered why the boys didn't seem to remember, Kagome noticed and explained "When you take their hearts, their strong emotions will be subdued. And they will forget what happened." The two candidates nodded in understanding.

Robin smirked at the black haired girl "Nice show, Kagome-chan. Oh! By the way, your names here are Chocolat Kato and Vanilla Ice." Robin said as they continued walking to the office "I thought on what best suits you and did best to make your Japanese names."

Chocolat and Vanilla nodded, Chocolat remembered something that she wanted to see and looked at Robin and Kagome "Ne, Robin, Kagome. Can you summon the Guard dog of hell?" Robin and Kagome blinked and looked at her strangely "Hm.. We could but I don't think that's a wise idea, Chocolat-chan." Kagome said.

Chocolat pouted, they stopped when they saw a sign on the door that says 'staff room' and entered when they heard a 'come in.'

Many of the teachers smiled when they saw Kagome "Ah, Higurashi-chan, what can we do for you?" Kagome smiled back and shook her head "No, its not me. My guardian and I were just escorting my cousins to enroll them today." they smiled and nodded back before noticing Chocolat and Vanilla, but when their gazes went to their guardian, the madness started.

"I don't believe it! The guardian is... Rockin' Robin!?" one cried out in disbelief, Kagome rolled her eyes when she noticed the proud look in Robin's eyes, even though they were covered with large purple tinted glasses.

"He's so amazing!"

"I'm a huge fan of his!"

Kagome sighed silently to herself, she knew that Robin's already large ego was probably swelling right now, a smirk then appeared on her angelic features_ 'Me and the girls could probably pop it back low again anyway.'_

Kagome then noticed Mochizuchi Sachiko try to calm the teachers, she shook her head when she noticed the blush on her face _'She's no different from the other teachers..'_ she thought dryly. "I'm Kato-san and Ice-san's homeroom teacher, fifth grade class A's Mochizuchi Sachiko." the woman said, trying to act like the most mature there.

"Wow... he's as popular as Kagome." Chocolat said in shock.

"Yeah." Vanilla nodded.

"Make your 'peek-a-boo-glasses' girls." Kagome instructed, Chocolat and Vanilla raised their hands, making a 'peace sign' motion and raised it to their right eyes, turning it to the side and looked at the chests of the teachers where they saw lots of glowing pink and purple hearts.

"Are you ready? My babies..." Kagome watched boredly as Robin raised his ring "Extanse tentation!" He said the necessary words, "Your hearts... come to me!" he said passionately, just like the guys a while ago, the glowing hearts separated themselves from the teachers' chests and flew over to Robin before it entered his ring.

Chocolat and Vanilla were impressed, yet not so much since they saw Kagome do it a while ago, they were in awe at seeing the hearts though, they had never seen so many hearts in a time, and this was the second time!

"See you later. Good luck." Robin said before walking out of the room, Kagome smiled at the girls apologetically "I'm sorry girls, but I need to go to my class as well." she said as the girls nodded and watched as she and Robin walk out of the room.

* * *

Kagome entered her class, she heard the girls started whispering about her and the stares from the boys that she got, but she was already used to this and ignored them. She passed by a guy with short, wavy platinum blond hair with icy blue eyes that followed her form, he was wearing the school's senior guys uniform which consisted of white button up shirt with a red tie, a light yellow blazer over it with brown pants and brown shoes.

"So the Queen Candidates have arrived." He whispered, Kagome tensed and narrowed her eyes at him "Leave them alone, Pierre." she hissed and gracefully walked to her seat beside Pierre, a smirk appeared on Pierre's seemingly angelic face as Kagome's hands clenched _'Bastard..'_

* * *

After class, Kagome collected her items and gracefully walked to the door, once again she ignored the glares and stares she got and went to find Chocolat and Vanilla.

She found them by the school fountain and walked over to them, she saw many more guys looking at her dreamily and smiled making them blush as their hearts glowed pink.

"Extanse, Shikon Tentation." She said as once again, her pendant and the pink jewel glowed, her witches outfit appeared as she called out "Come to me, crystal hearts." the hearts did as told and were absorbed in her pendant, she was back in her school uniform and noticed the clueless looks on the guys faces and smiled, walking over back to the Queen Candidates whom she noticed were looking at her.

Chocolat immediately started "Kagome! I glared at the boys, intimidated them. Isn't that the perfect introduction!? But the boys are staying away from me!" she cried out, Kagome chuckled and looked at Vanilla "And I assume you cried, Vanilla-chan?" Vanilla nodded, Kagome decided to explain "Well Chocolat-chan, Vanilla-chan. Ningenkai is different from the Magical World, In the Magical World, if you intimidate people when you introduce yourself, and are scary, selfish and maybe even a little mean, that's the way to be the most popular, however people in Ningenkai are different, there are some people that do like that attitude however there are also a lot more people that love the shy, kind, nice and gentle attitude." she explained and saw the look of horror on Chocolat face and gave a pity smile at the girl.

"Saa, well shall we head to the cafeteria?" the two girls nodded and followed the older girl, they sat on a table, Kagome noticed the looks she and Vanilla got and the scared looks like Chocolat got and felt sorry for the red head "Ne, Chocolat-chan, there's some chocolate muffins and cookies here. Do you want some?" Chocolat brightened up "Yep! Lets go!" she said cheerfully as Kagome chuckled.

"Are you coming Vanilla-chan?" Kagome asked the timid girl, Vanilla shook her head "No, I'm alright Kagome-chan, thank you for asking though." she said sweetly, Kagome smiled and nodded.

By the time they returned, Kagome and Chocolat noticed the guys all crowding around Vanilla, Kagome raised a hand to her lips "Oh dear... I'll just help Vanilla out, okay Chocolat-chan?" Kagome said, Chocolat nodded "Yeah." and silently watched as Kagome fend off the boys "Gentlemen, My cousin would like it if you be polite and not bombard her with questions, she is still new here and would like to get used around here." the boys immediately stopped, after all she was a senior. And a popular one at that.

Kagome smiled when she noticed the boys going back to their tables and looked at Vanilla who was sighing in relief "Are you alright, Vanilla-chan?" Vanilla nodded with a grateful smile "Yes, thank you for helping me, Kagome-chan." Kagome smiled back "Its alright." she looked around for Chocolat and noticed that she was in a table with a group of girls.

"Ice-san, would you like to join us as well?" Kagome nudged Vanilla with a smile "Go on." she encouraged, Vanilla gave a shy smile and nodded "Well, I'll see you girls later." Kagome waved to Chocolat and Vanilla, the two waved as well and watched as Kagome walk to the senior section.

"Ne, how do you know Higurashi-senpai?" One of the girls asked "She's our cousin." Chocolat answered "Cool! Higurashi-senpai is the most popular senior girl in the school here. You two are so lucky!" One squealed, Chocolat and Vanilla blinked and listened to their chat.

* * *

After school, Kagome met up back with the girls and sweatdropped when she heard that Chocolat tried to summon the guard dog of hell for teasing one of her new friends but ended up summoning one of her classmate's dog.

"Chocolat, you are not allowed to harm humans!" Kagome sighed, Chocolat looked down "Sorry..." and as Kagome shook her head "Just don't do it again, alright?" she asked as Chocolat nodded "And Vanilla, this counts to you too, alright?" Vanilla nodded.

A boy then walked over to them, Kagome blinked. Chocolat and Vanilla seemed to know this boy "Hey now... What're you lookin' at? What do you want?" Chocolat asked rudely, Kagome blinked twice to see the boy's heart, it seemed that Vanilla had the same idea and made her 'peek-a-boo' glasses as she looked at the boy "Chocolat-chan, your 'peek-a-boo-' glasses." Vanilla whispered.

Chocolat did as told, Kagome saw that the heart was small and yellow colored, yet it seemed that Chocolat thought it was good enough and and took a hold of her pendant.

"Agrandissement! Sugar Sugar Run! Choco Rune!" Chocola called out the necessary words as her witch's outfit appeared , she kissed the top of her wand and winked "Your heart... Pick up!" she called as the glowing heartshaped jewel separated from the boy and entered Chocolat's pendant.

"You did it, Chocolat-chan!" Kagome and Vanilla smiled.

The boy had a dumbfounded look on his face "Huh? What was I doing just now..." he muttered.

Chocolat took out the heart she had just captured and looked at it in excitement "It's pretty... a honey colored heart."

"That's right." The boy suddenly said, Kagome looked at him and raised a brow, the boy pointed at Chocolat and Vanilla "You guys fell from the sky last night!" Kagome sweatdropped _'He saw them... what the hell was he doing staying up late in the night anyway?'_ she wondered.

Chocolat accidentally dropped her jewel heart as the boy picked it up and looked at it curiously "What's this?" "Give it back!" Chocolat demanded, Kagome decided to watch to see what happens.

"Fine, then answer my question." the boy said "Were you flying in the sky with the other transfer student?" Chocolat pointed at him "Sure, just give me back that stone!" Kagome sweatdropped _'She'd say anything just to get it back...' _

"I'll return it after I analyze it... You guy... are aliens, right?"

_'What the hell?'_ Kagome thought and looked at the boy strangely, she saw him run and frowned _'Now thats just stealing..'_ and ran after him with the two other girls.

"Wait just a sec!" Chocolat cried out in outrage.

"This is proof of the discovery of extraterrestrial beings, that you guys are aliens!" the boy said excitedly.

"Boy, did you hit your head or something?" Kagome asked.

Chocolat growled and tackled him, the heart flew from the boy's hand and bounced by the stair which were just a few steps by Pierre's feet, Kagome paused and narrowed her eyes _'Pierre...'_

Pierre walked a few steps down and picked the heart up "An amber jewel?" _'Liar... you know what those are.'_ Kagome mentally hissed.

"Like the color of dawn, beautiful." Kagome rolled her eyes "Hm, Kagome-chan, its a pleasure to see you again." Chocolat and Vanilla looked at Kagome who had an emotionless look on her face "Likewise, Pierre-san."

Chocolat then suddenly saw an uncany resemblance of the guy to a painting she saw at the Magical World, The Ice Prince, Glace.

The red head took a few steps forward "This... is yours, correct?"

"Yeah, it's mine. Give it back." Chocolat demanded. Pierre walked over closer to Chocolat making Kagome tense as her fingers clenched, Pierre noticed this and gave a mental smirk "'Give it back?' But I picked it up for you." Pierre said "It wasn't like I took it." He held it out to her, Chocolat pulled her hand out to take it, hesitating a bit before taking it, Chocolat had her brow furrowed as she stared at it.

"Don't you know how to thank people?" Pierre asked before walking out "Hm, Kagome-chan, please teach your cousin some manners, I'm speechless."

Kagome's eyes were still cold and emotionless causing Chocolat and Vanilla to look confused "Hn." was her simple reply.

"Who the hell is that guy!?" Chocolat growled "That was Pierre, he's the head of the student council in the upper school." Kagome said, her emotionless look slowly fading away "And... please, Chocolat, Vanilla. Stay away from him." she said sternly.

Chocolat and Vanilla nodded, though they looked confused "Never mind him!" the boy, Kagome noticed, was still there said "Never mind him? That guy was so rude!" Kagome gave her a dry look at that, almost as if saying 'and your the one to talk?'

"Your... face is all red." the boy said, Kagome looked at Chocolat as her fist clenched a bit more "I'm Mikado Akira." the boy suddenly introduced himself "Well, we'll talk about space another time I guess." he said "See ya, Kato, Ice, Higurashi-senpai!" Akira called out and walked off.

Kagome nodded "Ja ne, Mikado-kun." she said politely.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead "Well... lets go girls." Kagome said, Vanilla nodded, the girls then noticed Chocolat looking at the heart and was standing still "Chocolat-chan?"

Kagome frowned "The heart is your to take. But you must not allow your own to be taken." Kagome reminded "That's the code of the Magical World." Chocolat snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kagome shamefully before looking at the ground, letting the heart jewel back in her pendant.

* * *

As the girls got home, Robin immediately started talking to the Queen Candidates, Robin strummed his electric guitar, Kagome closed her eyes and sat on a couch, looking at them silently.

"And now the reeeesults...." Robin said dramatically.

The four watched as the scale tipped down at Chocolat's side of the scale, Chocolat grinned and held out her heart jewel "Look, I took one! It's honey colored!" she said excitedly.

Robin waved his finger "Well, that's a nice way to put it, but that pale yellow color we call 'pee'" Robin corrected "Pee?" Chocolat said deadpanned "You know, like, when you pee?" Kagome and Shippou snorted a laugh at this.

"P-Pee!?" Vanilla and Chocolat said in disbelief.

Many jeweled hearts suddenly started falling at the girls "Now look at this pile of hearts I took at my concert!" Robin boasted, Kagome and Shippou rolled their eyes, the two girls looked at the millions of hearts in awe "A crimson heart shows passionate love." Robin explained.

"A pink heart contains the pulsing beat of sweet love." Kagome said, looking boredly at the literally falling hearts.

"Yellow means 'You surprised me!'" Shippou said from Kagome's shoulder.

"In other words, yellow colored hearts are not hearts of love, you see." Robin said.

After that, the Queen Candidates went back to their rooms to sleep. Kagome stayed behind and looked at Robin with a serious look "Robin. Chocolat's heart was glowing. And it was not yellow, To Pierre." Robin immediately looked at her alarmed "This cannot do..." he murmured.

"I know.." Kagome looked out the window "This will pose as trouble for us, a witches or wizards hearts worth a lot more than a humans... and you know what that means.."

Robin frowned "This must stop." "I'll try to separate her from him as much as I can." Robin remembered Pierre, the boy that looked a lot like Glace.

Kagome sighed and stood up "We'll discuss about this another time... for now, I will retire to my room." Robin nodded "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Kagome nodded back and went to her room, changing to her night clothes and sat on her bed, she sighed and laid down, covering her eyes with her arm.

"I promised Cinnamon. And I intend to fulfill that promise."

* * *

**Silver Jasmine Diamond:** Well, thats all for now guys, hope you guys enjoyed it.

And Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
